


End of Time's Burden

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two heroes come to see the Earth to its end...and their own</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Time's Burden

The Kryptonian wished he had found his classic suit, when he watched J'onn materialize in the original Manhunter form. It had been a few centuries since he had seen it.

"You came," he said, pleased to share this moment with a friend.

"How could I not, Kal?" The ancient Martian sounded every bit as weary as the Kryptonian felt.

"I did think, for a moment, with it to be flame…"

"Most fitting, this way. Our people, our planet…they go on. It is time for me to return to my gods, in the manner of my first family."

"You are braver than most."

"I would not leave you to face this alone."

"Never expected to get this far…"

"Nor I…but the duty was ours. Now, the Legion has it."

"And we go to our own…"

Together, the nigh-invulnerable pair turned to welcome end of this desolate world, far removed from humanity's thriving bustle. It was more than time to lay down the burden of being the shepherds to their fate.


End file.
